In an adaptive immune response, T lymphocytes are capable of recognising internal epitopes of a protein antigen. Antigen presenting cells (APC) take up protein antigens and degrade them into short peptide fragments. A peptide may bind to a major histocompatability complex (MHC) class I or II molecule inside the cell and be carried to the cell surface. When presented at the cell surface in conjunction with an MHC molecule, the peptide may be recognised by a T cell (via the T cell receptor (TCR)), in which case the peptide is a T cell epitope.
T cell epitopes play a central role in the adaptive immune response to any antigen, whether self or foreign. The central role played by T cell epitopes in hypersensitivity diseases (which include allergy, autoimmune diseases and transplant rejection) has been demonstrated through the use of experimental models. It is possible to induce inflammatory or allergic diseases by injection of synthetic peptides (based on the structure of T cell epitopes) in combination with adjuvant.
By contrast, it has been shown to be possible to induce immunological tolerance towards particular peptide epitopes by administration of peptide epitopes in soluble form. Administration of soluble peptide antigens has been demonstrated as an effective means of inhibiting disease in experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE—a model for multiple sclerosis (MS)) (Metzler and Wraith (1993) Int. Immunol. 5:1159-1165; Liu and Wraith (1995) Int. Immunol. 7:1255-1263; Anderton and Wraith (1998) Eur. J. Immunol. 28:1251-1261); and experimental models of arthritis, diabetes, and uveoretinitis (reviewed in Anderton and Wraith (1998) as above). This has also been demonstrated as a means of treating an ongoing disease in EAE (Anderton and Wraith (1998) as above).
The use of tolerogenic peptides to treat or prevent disease has attracted considerable attention. One reason for this is that it has been shown that certain tolerogenic epitopes can down-regulate responses of T cells for distinct antigens within the same tissue. This phenomenon, known as “bystander suppression” means that it should be possible to induce tolerance to more than one epitope (preferably all epitopes) within a given antigen, and to more than one antigen for a given disease, using a particular tolerogenic peptide (Anderton and Wraith (1998) as above). This would obviate the need to identify all of the pathogenic antigens within a particular disease.
Peptides are also a favourable option for therapy because of their relatively low cost and the fact that peptide analogues can be produced with altered immunological properties. Peptides may thus be modified to alter their interactions with either MHC or TCR.
One possible problem with this approach is that it has been shown that not all peptides which act as T cell epitopes are capable of inducing tolerance. The myelin basic protein (MBP) peptide 89-101 is an immunodominant antigen after immunisation and is also a very effective immunogen both in terms of priming for T cell reactivity and induction of EAE. However, this peptide has been shown to be ineffective at inducing tolerance when administered in solution (Anderton and Wraith (1998), as above).
A number of explanations for the observed hierarchy in the ability of T cell epitopes to induce tolerance have been proposed (reviewed in Anderton and Wraith (1998) as above). In particular, it has been proposed that there is a correlation between the affinity of the peptide for the MHC and tolerogenicity (Liu and Wraith (1995) as above), but this does not tally with some of the observations. For example, MBP[89-101], which is not tolerogenic, binds to I-AS with relatively high affinity. It is thus not straightforward to predict which peptides will induce tolerance.
If there were a rational explanation why only a proportion of peptide epitopes are capable of inducing tolerance, this would facilitate the selection of tolerogenic peptides useful in treating and preventing hypersensitivity disorders.
Multiple Sclerosis
Multiple Sclerosis (MS) is the most common disabling neurological condition affecting young adults. Around 85,000 people in the UK have MS.
In multiple sclerosis (MS), inflammation of nervous tissue causes loss of myelin, a fatty material that acts as a protective insulation for nerve fibres in the brain and the spinal cord. This loss of myelin, or demyelination, leaves multiple areas of scar tissue, or sclerosis, along nerve cells. Consequently, the sclerosis results in multiple and varied neurological signs and symptoms, usually with repeated relapse and remission.
Common symptoms of MS include reduced or loss of vision, stumbling and uneven gait, slurred speech, as well as urinary frequency and incontinence. In addition, MS can cause mood changes and depression, muscle spasms and severe paralysis.
It is now generally accepted that MS is an autoimmune disease mediated by autoreactive T-cells.
Current treatments for MS generally suppress the immune system. For example, one treatment includes transplantation of bone marrow along with administration of cytostatics and immunosuppressive drugs. This treatment is effective for some patients, but it is expensive and relatively high-risk. Additionally, the administration of cytostatics is considered controversial in treating MS because its effects are unclear and potential side-effects are severe.
Treatment with interferon-beta (IFNβ) reduces the symptoms of MS in some patients and is therefore widely used. However, the mechanism of action of interferon-beta is unclear and IFNβ treatment is ineffective for many patients.
Currently, an effective treatment for MS does not exist. Treatment is focused on merely reducing its symptoms, usually by general suppression of the immune system.
Synthetic Peptides
Metzler and Wraith (Int. Immunol. 5:1159-1165 (1993)) were the first researchers to describe the use of synthetic peptides to induce suppression of an autoimmune response in the mouse experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (EAE) model, a commonly used in vivo model of MS. In this study, peptides derived from MBP were administered by the intranasal route, and it was found that the level of disease suppression correlated with the antigenic strength of the peptide used.
Later, in 1995, Liu and Wraith (Int. Immunol. 7:1255-1263) showed that it was also possible to induce suppression of EAE in mice by the intraperitoneal administration of soluble MBP-derived peptides. In this study, suppression of both Th1 and Th2 responses was achieved, and it was shown that administration of peptides after the start of an immune response could lead to suppression of the on-going immune reaction.
However, it was found that not all peptides capable of acting as T-cell epitopes are capable of inducing tolerance. The myelin basic protein (MBP) peptide 89-101 is an immunodominant antigen after immunisation and is also a very effective immunogen both in terms of priming for T cell reactivity and induction of EAE. However, this peptide has been shown to be ineffective at inducing tolerance when administered in solution (Anderton and Wraith (1998) Eur. J. Immunol. 28:1251-1261).
The present inventors have previously shown that there is a link between the capacity of a peptide to bind to an MHC class I or II molecule and be presented to a T cell without further antigen processing and its capacity to induce tolerance in vivo. Peptides which are antigen processing independent (i.e. do not require further antigen processing to bind MHC) can be predicted to be tolerogenic in vivo. These peptides have been termed “APITOPEs”, for Antigen Processing Independent epiTOPES. APITOPE is a trademark of Apitope Technology (Bristol) Ltd.
WO 03/064464 identifies the following additional MBP peptides as being APITOPEs: 134-148; 135-149; 136-150; 137-151; 138-152 and 140-154.